Hades (Between Angels and Demons)
Hades, god of the underworld, afterlife, wealth, suffering and lord of the dead. He and his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon, defeated the generation of gods of their father, the Titans. History Hades, the god of the underworld, was the eldest son of the Titans Kronos and Rhea. He had three older sisters, Hestia, Demeter and Hera, as well as a younger brother, Poseidon, who had been swallowed whole by their father as soon as they were born. Zeus was the youngest son and, through his mother's machinations, he was the only one who escaped this fate. Upon their release, the six younger gods, along with the allies they were able to reunite, challenged the older gods for power in Titanomachy, a ten-year divine war that ended with the victory of the younger gods. Powers and abilities *'Immortality': Hades has the ability to live an infinite life as well as immunity to all kinds of diseases. *'Invulnerability': Hades is immune to all types of conventional weapons, although like all the magical powers of the gods, however, they can only hurt you not kill you. *'Atmokinesis': Hades has the power to control and manipulate the weather, causing storms, tornadoes, rain and lightning. *'Healing (restricted)': Hades has the ability to heal wounds, but he cannot heal deadly wounds, Hades must be blessed by Athena to do so. *'Pyrokinesis': Hades has the power to control and manipulate fire, throwing it from his hands and creating very powerful fireballs, capable of hurting gods and killing mortals. *'Teleportation': Hades has the ability to teleport to anywhere on Earth or Olympus or the Underworld. *'Super Strength': Hades has a strength level far above that of humans, and is also higher than most gods. *'Energy Blasts': Hades has the power to fire powerful green energy explosions capable of killing mortals and hurting gods. *'Invisibility': Hades can be invisible to any mortal and, with his helmet, can be invisible to the gods as well. *'Electrokinesis': Hades has the power to fire powerful electricity / lightning bows capable of killing mortals and hurting gods. *'Telekinesis': Hades has the ability to move objects and mortals with his mind. *'Shapeshifting': Hades can change his altered appearance to whatever shape he wants. *'Reality Warping': In the Underworld, Hades has the ability to manipulate reality and do almost anything he wants. **'Conjuration': Hades has the power to summon whatever he wants as objects and beings. *'Umbracinese': As the god of the underworld, Hades has a high level of control over the darkness. *'Necromancy': As the god of the dead and lord of the underworld, Hades has control over the dead. *'Geokinesis': Like the god of the underworld, Hades has control over the earth and rocks and can cause powerful earthquakes. *'Collect Souls': Hades has the power to collect the souls of deceased mortals. *'Resurrection': Hades has the power to bring all the dead mortals back to the dead, he is the only Olympian able to do so individually, as others have to combine their powers to do so. *'Granting of Power': *'Negation of power': In the underworld, Hades has the power to deny all the divine powers of the gods who teleport there. *'Portal Creation': Hades has the power to create portals to other dimensions, including Heaven and Hell. *'Remote Viewing': Hades can create magic windows to supervise any mortal. *'Memory Manipulation': Hades has the power to erase all or certain memories of all mortals, whether they are dead or still alive. Equipment *'Helm of Darkness': Weaknesses Banishing, harming, Misleading, and Trapping *'Magic': Magic can be used to harm and trap Hades. *'Gods Trap': The Gods Trap can trap most gods in almost every pantheon, including Hades. However, as one of the Big Three, he can still use his powers, though they are reduced. Destroying Weapons *'Artemis Arrows': *'Athena Spear': *'Death's Scythe': Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. *'The Colt': The Colt can kill almost anything in creation. Beings *'Protogenoi': Protogenoi can kill almost any pagan deity. *'Archangels': Archangels can destroy the pagan gods without any effort. Others *'Hind's Blood': Golden hind blood can kill any Greek deity besides gods from other pantheons. Category:Greek deities (Between Angels and Demons)